


Misogyny is for Losers

by anxiousbutcaffeinated



Series: The New Team on the Block [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Exy (All For The Game), Foxes mentioned, I made a team of all girls because feminism, Social Media, Women Supporting Women, also women proving people wrong by being amazing is my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbutcaffeinated/pseuds/anxiousbutcaffeinated
Summary: The first official press conference of University of Florida's first Class 1 Exy team.(Also forgot to come up with a title so that was last minute and might change)
Series: The New Team on the Block [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016551
Kudos: 18





	Misogyny is for Losers

**Author's Note:**

> So... I did a thing. I'm very depressed and burned out from school, so instead of sleeping or writing a very important lab report I did this. I watched an hour of AOC being awesome before writing this and tried to channel some of her being amazing, but editing is for people with better mental health than me so here we are.
> 
> I made an all female college team to fight the knowledge that there has to be teams of all men that don't let women on because of out delicate sensibilities. I don't know what this is really, but here it is. They all have full names and personalities, and considering how mentally ill I am you'll read more about them later.

_ This is a transcript of the first press conference held by the new Class 1 Exy team, the University of Florida Gators. _

Coach: Alright, the floor is open for questions. Who’s first?

Reporter: What’s your response to all the backlash you have received from announcing that you created a female only team?

Coach: I didn’t “create an only female team,” I created a team with the best players I could find. The idea that women can be successful in athletics is not unrealistic, and the assumption that my team is so radical because I filled it with strong and powerful women is exactly what’s wrong with sports. 

Reporter: Anything you’d like to say to those who disagree with an all female team?

Coach: The University of Florida supports my roster and excited for our season to start. The student body has been very supportive of our team and will continue to come out to games and support us. Outside of that I don’t see why I would need the approval of anyone else on how I choose to run my team.

Reporter: Do you think the lack of male players will affect how your season goes?

Coach: In what way?

Reporter: You don’t think that it will affect how far you go in the season?

Coach: My players are just as strong, fast, talented, and dedicated as any other team in our league. Our stats are better than most and comparable to some of the best teams in the sport. No, I think our team is prepared and ready to start the season.

Reporter: I have a question for the team captain, Isabel Khan?

Khan: Go ahead.

Reporter: How did you come to your position, and how has leading your schools first exy team gone so far?

Khan: I have been petitioning for the university to make an exy team since I was a freshman, but every year they turned me down. After last year's season, and after seeing the unexpected success of a small team like Palmetto, they said I could put together a preliminary team. From there I kinda fell into the position. I had lots of guys with the experience I was looking for saying they wouldn’t listen to a girl like me incharge, so our starting six players were all women, and from there we gained four more talented players during tryouts this summer. I am so proud to lead this team and can’t wait for you to see us on the court.

Abbott: She rules with an iron fist but we all love her, makes up better players.

Fisher: None of us would be here without her, never met someone more determined or more stubborn than her. Most people would give up after four years, but no, she just had to keep poking at the bear until we got our team.

Khan: It’s senior year, why not go out with a bang, you know? Figure captaining our school’s first exy team will be a cool enough legacy.

Reporter: Do you think it will be a distraction throughout the season not having the support of the student body?

Khan: Yes, there are some students that are not pleased that we are the ones representing their school, but it’s our school too and were proud to wear our colors. Many of us are used to facing bigotry and discrimination every day, while we don’t enjoy it we’ll survive. They’ll like us when we win.

Coach: And let it be said that the university supports us and that we do have so many students excited to support our team.

Gagne: And the people you are talking about have continually thrown around racist and misogynistic language to try and unmine our team. That does not represent our school and we will not let that change how we play on the court.

Khan: I’m supposed to be reigning you guys in but that was pretty good Max, nice.

Coach: Moving on, next question.

Reporter: Has there been any problems between players, does having all women make it challenging to focus during practices?

Wilson: Yeah, you know all that estrogen, really suffocating you know?

Khan: Tessa.

Wilson: Sorry, I forgot that sarcasm is on the list of things that aren’t allowed during a press conference.

Khan: What my teammate meant to say is that we are doing fine, and there is no struggle bonding as a team. 

Wilson: Also that that question is incredibly sexist and has never been asked to all male teams. That was the main point.

Coach: Could we get some questions about the game, the team, not asking about how a team of women are still alive? They were very well together, just wait and see.

Reporter: Who are you most excited to play against this season?

Khan: Personally, I can’t wait to face Palmetto, I wanna thank Wilds for helping pave the way for us in person.

Hatford: I feel like we would vibe, you know? Small, sarcastic, full of unbridled rage at being underestimated because of how society views the things we cannot change about ourselves? Yeah, we could hang.

Khan: Thanks Kaylee, vital contribution to the official press conference.

Hatford: You’re being serious enough for all of us, just trying to lighten the mood.

Coach: Okay, that’s enough. You animals get out of here, I’ll finish up here. Laps, all of you.

Abbott: Love you too coach.

Hernandez: Can we embarrass you on live TV every week?

Naaji: They did have concerns about our team bond, this would really bring us together.

Gagne: I don’t mind yelling at ignorant reporters. I think it’ll be my new hobby.

Khan: As long as someone does it.

Coach: Alright, now that they’re gone I have one final thing to say. Those are my athletes, I have trained with them every day and they have earned every ounce of my respect. I will not have anyone talk about them like they are less than what they are, which is an incredible team that can compete with the best of the best. Anyone asks any more offensive and ignorant questions you’ll be escorted out of the building and your network can send someone new next time. Got it?

Coach: Good. End of press conference.


End file.
